Ornn/Abilities
Ornn can purchase items anywhere on the field. This cannot be done in combat and excludes consumables. |description2 = Ornn and each of his team members have access to a number of ''Upgrades'' that are applied to a finished item, which they can purchase from the store. Each player is limited to one Upgrade. |targeting = Passive |affects = Allied Champions |notes = * No additional notes. |yvideo = }} Ornn slams his hammer into the ground, sending a fissure forward in the target direction that deals physical damage to all enemies hit and them. |description2 = After a brief delay, a pillar erupts at maximum range that enemies and lingers as temporary terrain for a short duration. |leveling = |target range = |angle = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |projectile = Special |notes = * The eruption will occur in front of . * Spell shields will protect the champion from the interrupt of the magma pillar, but they will still be displaced. |yvideo = }} Ornn's basic attacks against targets will . |description2 = Ornn shields himself and gains crowd control immunity for the next few seconds, as well as belching fire in the target direction that deals periodic damage to enemies hit. |description3 = Enemies struck by the final instance of damage are made . |description4 = :}} Brittle targets take bonus magic damage the next time they are struck by an immobilizing effect, consuming the mark, with the immobilizing effect also lasting for an increased duration. |description5 = |flavorsound = |leveling2 = |leveling4 = X% |target range = |width = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |targeting = No Target |affects = Self / Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = Unknown |projectile = False |notes = * The shield benefits from effects. * The final instance of damage will be blocked by spell shields. * The bonus magic damage inflicted by Brittle is credited to Ornn. * The following count as immobilizing effects: ** ** ** ** ( ) ** ** ( ) ** ** |yvideo = }} Ornn charges forward, dealing physical damage to enemies he passes through. |description2 = Ornn stops on collision with terrain, whose impact creates a shockwave that damages all enemies in the surrounding area and . Searing Charge can damage enemies twice. |description3 = Colliding with champion-created terrain will also destroy the terrain. |leveling = |leveling2 = |target range = |effect radius = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |grounded = True |knockdown = True |notes = * Spell shields will block one instance of damage. |yvideo = }} Ornn summons an elemental at maximum range in the target direction that stampedes toward him, dealing magic damage to enemies hit, them and applying . While stampeding, Ornn gains the ability to cast Call of the Forge God a second time. |description2 = Ornn dashes forward a short distance in the target direction. If Ornn collides with the element, he headbutts it, sending it stampeding in the new direction and empowering it to enemies hit, as well as dealing magic damage and applying again. Enemies can be damaged twice. |leveling = |leveling2 = |target range = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |targeting = Direction / Direction |affects = Enemies / Elemental |damagetype = Magic |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |projectile = False |grounded = Special |knockdown = Special |notes = * The second cast cannot be activated while grounded and will be interrupted by knockdown. * Spell shields will block one instance of damage. * The elemental is classified as a champion summoned unit and not a projectile. The elemental is immune to crowd control effects, meaning it will not be affected by or . |yvideo = }}